


A Broken Hallelujah [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the almost-Apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale confess certain things. This story concerns the rather unhappy results of those confessions. No happy ending. Minor spoilers for the end of Good Omens. Contains non-graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Hallelujah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Broken Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



> I'm ridiculously proud of myself for having managed to succesfully include music in a podfic, and I think it turned out okay. This is a big thing for me. :)

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/uskp)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/broken-hallelujah) | 15.5 MB | 17:07


End file.
